L'histoire d'un legs
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: Comment Georges et Fred Weasley en sont venus à léguer leur précieuse carte à Harry Potter ? Voici la conversation qu'ils ont eu avec les Maraudeurs et qui les aura convaincu de partager le secret de leur succès avec le descendant de Cornedrue... OS léger avec les plus grands farceurs de l'histoire de Poudlard, j'ai nommé les Maraudeurs et les Jumeaux Weasley.


Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue,

Spécialistes en assistance

Aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups

Sont fiers de vous présenter

La Carte du Maraudeur

Le commun des mortels ne pouvait imaginer que ce vieux morceau de parchemin râpé, qui gisait piteusement au fond d'une malle en désordre, était en réalité une ressource magique inépuisable que les Jumeaux Weasley avaient su apprivoiser.

Nul ne savait que les jumeaux devaient leur succès principalement à ce parchemin, dont ils jalousaient le secret depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Le mystère de leur réussite devait demeurer inaccessible à leurs trop nombreux détracteurs car quiconque percerait leur secret pourrait causer grand tort aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups.

Pourtant le fidèle parchemin qui autrefois ne quittait pas les poches pleines de farces des jumeaux, avait été oublié dans une chambre aux couleurs rouge et or, et attendait son heure avec impatience.

Cependant, même le plus modeste des artiste ne peut se résoudre à voir son œuvre bafouée, et c'est ainsi qu'un beau matin enneigé, une écriture ronde faite d'encre verte, vint à souiller le papier jusqu'alors immaculé.

_Monsieur Patmol s'ennuie un peu trop ces derniers temps, et se demande quand les détenteurs de la carte daigneront l'utiliser._

_Monsieur Cornedrue voudrait rajouter que ne pas utiliser un tel chef d'œuvre devrait être passible de prison._

Par un heureux hasard, Fred et Georges Weasley se trouvaient dans leur chambre au moment où les mots étaient apparus sur le parchemin jaunâtre. Georges donna un coup de coude à son frère en lui montrant la carte d'un signe de tête.

-T'as vu ça, Fred?

—On dirait que les maraudeurs sont de mauvais poil, déclara Fred.

Celui-ci ne savait pas si bien dire.

_Monsieur Patmol préfère ignorer les commentaires des ingrats qui osent ainsi délaisser leur outil le plus fidèle._

—On ne délaisse rien. Mais les temps sont rudes par ici…

—Ils redoublent de vigilance ces derniers temps, ajouta Georges d'une voix sombre.

_Monsieur Cornedrue voudrait connaître le moment précis où les détenteurs de la carte ont choisi de devenir raisonnables, car il pense qu'une telle date est à marquer d'une pierre blanche._

_Monsieur Lunard est dubitatif quant aux paroles des détenteurs, car il est vrai que braver les dangers était autrefois une véritable religion pour eux._

—Depuis que l'autre cinglé s'est évadé d'Azkaban, Rusard et son horrible chatte campent devant la plupart des passages secrets, expliqua Fred.

—On utilise encore celui de Honeyduke, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un baiser du détraqueur…

_Monsieur Queudver aimerait faire part de sa surprise quant au fait qu'un sorcier ait pu s'échapper d'Azkaban._

—Ouais, ça en a choqué plus d'un, affirma Georges. Paraît qu'il est aux trousses d'Harry.

—J'ai entendu papa lui en toucher deux mots à la gare, comme toujours, nous sommes lamentablement mis à l'écart des affaires de la plus haute importance, se désola Fred d'un air dramatique.

_Monsieur Patmol se demande ce qu'à fait cet Harry pour mériter les foudres d'un évadé de prison._

—Harry Potter ! Voyons, vous devez bien connaître…

_Monsieur Lunard voudrait rappeler que la carte a été créée bien avait la naissance des détenteurs et que ses créateurs ne sont pas au fait de ce qui se passe dans le monde magique actuel._

_Monsieur Cornedrue voudrait en savoir un peu plus sur ce Potter…_

_Monsieur Patmol se demande bien pourquoi._

_Monsieur Cornedrue voudrait proposer à Monsieur Patmol de la fermer._

_Monsieur Patmol a pris en compte la proposition mais a décidé de l'ignorer._

—C'est le Survivant ! Celui qui a terrassé Vous-Savez-Qui !

_Monsieur Lunard est heureux d'apprendre que le monde magique a été débarrassé d'une telle enflure, mais est curieux de savoir comment._

_Monsieur Patmol ne voit toujours pas le rapport avec le fait que les détenteurs n'utilisent plus la carte._

—Pour protéger Harry, le Ministère de la Magie a foutu des détraqueurs un peu partout à Poudlard et à Pré-au-Lard. Alors on évite de se faire remarquer ces derniers temps… Surtout qu'on connait les passages secrets par cœur, depuis le temps ! déclara Fred avec fierté.

_Monsieur Patmol trouve les détenteurs de la carte bien prétencieux. Puisque les détenteurs sont si doués que cela, ils n'ont qu'à trouver de nouveaux passages et en faire part à la carte._

_Monsieur Cornedrue voudrait savoir comment est cet Harry Potter._

_Monsieur Patmol trouve que Monsieur Cornedrue fait une fixation._

_Monsieur Cornedrue trouve que Monsieur Patmol devrait s'occuper de ses puces plutôt que des affaires d'autrui. _

—Harry Potter est un ami de notre frère, Ron. C'est un chic type, le genre plutôt modeste malgré ses exploits. Très bon attrapeur, au demeurant.

_Monsieur Queudver ne comprendra jamais comment certaines personnes peuvent cumuler tant de qualités._

_Monsieur Lunard conseille à Monsieur Queudver d'arrêter d'envier les autres. _

_Monsieur Cornedrue voudrait savoir si ce Potter a un lien avec James Potter._

—Ouais, c'est son père. Vous le connaissez ?

La carte resta silencieuse quelques secondes – si tant est qu'un bout de parchemin puisse être bruyant.

_Monsieur James Potter était de notre année, à Poudlard._

—Peut être fier du fiston, parce que c'est pas donné à tout le monde de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. Même Dumbledore n'y est pas arrivé, et pourtant, Dumbledore…

— C'est pas le dernier des crétins, ajouta Georges.

—Enfin, quand il demande pas à Rusard de surveiller les passages secrets, marmonna Fred.

_Monsieur Lunard s'interroge sur la longévité étonnamment longue du concierge._

_Monsieur Queudver pense que Rusard est un vampire._

_Monsieur Cornedrue voit que Monsieur Queudver est très perspicace._

—C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le mettre en arrêt maladie… Mais son cœur est un peu trop bien accroché.

_Monsieur Patmol voit que les détenteurs de la carte sont quand même fidèles à eux-mêmes, et les félicite. _

_Monsieur Lunard pense qu'il ne faudrait pas encourager les détenteurs si les temps sont aussi incertains, à leur époque._

_Monsieur Patmol pense que Monsieur Lunard est un rabat joie doublé d'un peureux._

_Monsieur Lunard attendra la prochaine pleine Lune pour répondre à l'insulte de Monsieur Patmol._

_Monsieur Cornedrue tient les paris. _

—On préfère garder la carte à l'abri, si Rusard nous la confisquait on aurait de sérieux problèmes. Surtout aujourd'hui, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard le rend particulièrement suspicieux. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Comme si on avait déjà causé des soucis à qui que ce soit…

_Monsieur Lunard se demande pourquoi les détenteurs ne sont pas à Pré-au-Lard en cette période de fêtes._

_Monsieur Patmol donnerait n'importe quoi pour un os en sucre._

_Monsieur Queudver voudrait pouvoir déguster à nouveau une bièraubeurre._

—Désolé les gars, on peut rien pour vous.

—Et puis on pensait tenir compagnie à Harry, il est privé de sortie.

_Monsieur Patmol se demande comment quelqu'un peut être assez cruel pour priver un élève d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Qu'on lui coupe la tête !_

—Son tuteur légal n'a pas signé l'autorisation. Faut croire que ça arrange bien Dumbledore, pas besoin de le surveiller au-delà du château au moins.

_Monsieur Cornedrue se demande pourquoi les détenteurs de la carte n'ont pas encore partagé le passage secret de Honeyduke avec ce pauvre malheureux._

_Monsieur Patmol trouve les détenteurs un peu trop égoïstes pour des sorciers farceurs. _

—Hé ! Si on lui a rien dit c'est pour son bien !

—Mais il est vrai qu'on n'y a pas pensé, éluda Georges.

—Peut être qu'il est temps pour nous de faire une bonne action.

—Ce serait notre cadeau de Noël…

_Monsieur Cornedrue est ravi de voir que la matière grise n'a pas complètement déserté la tête des détenteurs. _

_Monsieur Patmol se demande si ce Potter est digne de la Carte._

_Monsieur Cornedrue trouve que Monsieur Patmol est un imbécile fini pour oser poser une telle question._

_Monsieur Patmol serait presque vexé si l'insulte ne venait pas d'un caribou. _

—Fred, je pense que le temps est venu de léguer cette carte.

—Je pense pareil Georges. Harry est à mes yeux la personne la plus méritante.

—Tu es conscient que Ron pourrait te tuer pour ce genre de phrase ?

—C'est d'ailleurs bien malheureux qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu.

—Alors c'est dit : ce soir, la carte sera la propriété d'un balafré à lunettes.

_Monsieur Queudver espère qu'Harry Potter saura en faire bon usage._

_Monsieur Lunard n'en doute pas._

_Monsieur Patmol en doute._

_Monsieur Cornedrue va finir par se faire une descente de lit en peau de clébard. _

_Monsieur Lunard voudrait rappeler aux détenteurs de la carte qu'il faudra expliquer à Harry Potter comme celle-ci fonctionne. _

—On n'y manquera pas.

—Bien, Messieurs, ce fut un honneur de vous connaître.

_Monsieur Patmol se retient de verser une larme._

_Monsieur Lunard remercie les détenteurs pour leurs années de loyaux services envers le club très fermé des Maraudeurs._

_Monsieur Queudver espère qu'il aura la chance de recroiser le chemin d'aussi valeureux loustics._

_Monsieur Cornedrue s'incline bien bas devant les détenteurs qui ont su prouver qu'un monde sans farce ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. _

—On ne vous oubliera jamais, vous avez été nos mentors, nos guides spirituels…

_Monsieur Queudver trouvent que les détenteurs en font trop._

_Monsieur Patmol trouve au contraire qu'ils n'en font pas assez._

—Au plaisir.

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue tirent leur chapeau à Fred et Georges Weasley._

Le samedi matin, jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, Harry dit au revoir à Ron et à Hermione, emmitouflés dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes, et retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor. Au-dehors, la neige avait commencé à tomber et le château était plongé dans le silence.

- Hé! Harry!


End file.
